


Bad Dates

by rvclary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Tinder Date, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvclary/pseuds/rvclary
Summary: I'm hiding in the bathroom of a bar from a spectacularly awful tinder date and you are in a similar situation because a guy just won't stop hitting on you and now we are planning an epic escape together even though we only met ten minutes ago AU





	Bad Dates

Alec leaned back against his chair as he added a mental note to never let Izzy get into his mind and make him think that maybe it is a good idea to go on a date with someone he met on Tinder. It was sort of fun to look at random strangers with his sister and decide who he found attractive or interesting. It made him feel like he was back at his high school years, even though he was a little closeted.

Chad was a British guy Alec met on the app and after some mundane conversations, they decided they should meet in a public place for their first date. They decided to go to a local bar that Alec usually goes to with Jace and they’ve been there for two hours. Two very long hours. Unfortunately, Alec didn’t have the courage to say he wanted this to be over so soon and would give the other man another hour. Maybe he wasn’t that bad.

“So how do you take it?” the other man smirked while looking at him in his eyes. Alec moved in his seat feeling confused and silently uncomfortable.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked. Every question Chad asked confused Alec or had second meanings behind it. Was it a cultural difference?

“How do you take your tea?” he asked again and when he saw Alec was genuinely confused and not playing around his smirk left his face. “I’m asking how do you prefer it in sex. Are you a bottom or a top?”

Ok, it wasn’t a cultural difference. The guy was just a plain douchebag. Alec sighed and excused himself to go to the bathroom, he really couldn’t take this guy any longer. He opened the bathroom door and he stopped after a few steps in.

Inside was the most beautiful man to ever exist. He was definitely a little bit older than the Lightwood and he dressed to kill, not that Alec understood much about fashion and the makeup world but this man looked so gorgeous he had to be dressed very fashionable. Was that a transparent shirt he was wearing? This man was too hot to be legal.

The man took a step back when he had opened the door as he wasn’t expecting someone to go in. Or maybe he was.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” Alec excused himself giving him a small smile. The man smiled in return.

“It’s alright. I was expecting someone else to appear. Apparently, some guy took a big interest in me while I was ordering my drink and his awful flirting makes me want to run away. I’m usually all for bad shy flirting but his type of bad flirting is more of “you’re hot and Asian so I want to go to bed with you” type.” he moved a bit closer to Alec and laughed at himself. “I’m sorry I’m rabbling. I’m usually quite smooth. I’m Magnus, I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.”

“Alec.” If Magnus thought he wasn’t being smooth, Alec definitely wasn’t. He smiled at himself while looking at the stranger in the bathroom. They were quite in similar situations.

“And what are you doing here? I’m sure you didn’t come to the bathroom to chat and meet strangers.” Alec gave a quick laugh out loud.

“Would you make fun of me if I told you I’m hiding from my terrible Tinder date that was sort of my younger sister’s idea and the guy is a douchebag who asked me if I was a bottom or a top in the middle of a first date dinner when he could clearly tell I was already feeling uncomfortable?” It was Magnus’ turn to laugh and look at Alec with a funny expression.

“Oh, I feel bad for you.” he continued laughing and Alec felt like he was in a trance when he stared at the man in front of him beautifully throw his head behind while laughing. He was stunning. “I’m an old romantic so I don’t do online dating.”

Magnus stopped for a bit and cringed hard at his own words.

“I just realized how much of an idiot that makes me sound. I probably look like one of those guys who are all like ‘I was born in the wrong generation’” he mocked. “I didn’t mean it that way. But hey look at me, meets a beautiful hot guy and loses all his smoothness.” Alec blushed hard at the compliment.

After a few minutes of chatting in the bathroom, a guy walked in the bathroom and looked at them weirdly just joking around. Alec had no idea how many minutes had passed but he did know Magnus was one of the coolest people he had ever met.

“I just realized I’ve been hanging out here with you and my date is alone at the table,” Alec observed after the random man left.

“Oh darling, I don’t want to brag but I’m sure I’m a much better company,” Magnus responded while Alec agreed silently. “But since we’re both in bad situations maybe we should plan an escape plan.”

“I’m listening.”

* * *

 

Alec opened the bathroom door with his left hand while holding Magnus’ hand with the other. His hand was a mixture of softness and firmness and it was a bit warm, everything felt nice and if it wasn’t for the hilarious look in Chad’s face, he would’ve been really nervous. A man from the bar walked towards them with a very confused face.

“Ah, that’s my guy you’ve got there dude. I called dibs first.”

Alec chuckled in front of him and the man seemed even more pissed off. “Dibs? You just met him and he clearly didn’t seem that interested in you while talking about how you were just trying to get in his pants because he is Asian.”

The man ignored him clearly annoyed. “Weren’t you with that hot guy just a few minutes ago? Why don’t you go back to him?”

“If you find that not so kind gentleman hot maybe you should go talk to him and leave people that are not into your type of flirting alone. I’m sure you guys will get along, after how Alec described him.” Magnus responded with a sarcastic tone. The man seemed to really consider his words and left them in Chad’s directions.

“That was easy.” Alec smiled at Magnus. They walked in the direction of the bar’s door and left. They stopped at the exit and looked at each other when they noticed that they were still holding hands.

“I know this might sound a bit strange, especially after you just had a terrible experience with a guy trying to flirt with you but,” he nervously started with a curious Magnus now paying him even more attention. “I thought that maybe I should ask you if you’re interested in maybe going out sometime?”

Alec studied Magnus’ face for any discomfort that he might have caused but all he found was a small smile forming in his mouth and the anxiety slowly left his body.

“I would love to. Maybe we could go grab lunch tomorrow? I promise I will try not to be the worst date you’ve had.” he joked and Alec’s heart jumped in his chest.

“After this one, I’ll doubt it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super proud of this but the idea was funny. I hope you liked it and comments and kudos are super appreciated! <3


End file.
